Sure
by CandlelessFlame
Summary: "Have you ever felt unsure... of... of yourself?" Kevedd oneshot. T for language.


**This is a Kevedd oneshot. It may be poorly written and a little OOC... but I tried! My friend told me I should upload it so... OwO Please go easy on my poor soul... And enjoy! T for Kevin's profanity -.- Tell me what you think! OwO**

Kevin sat on the park bench, mentally arguing with himself.

 _Am I really even considering this? I'm not gay._

Paralyzingly bright blue crashed into his train of thought, causing a wreck.

 _I'm not gay, I'm not gay, I'm not gay._

A gap between flawlessly white teeth.

 _I'm not gay, I'm not gay, I'm not gay._

A constant black beanie with two white stripes down the sides.

 _I'm not gay, I'm not gay, I'm not gay._

A voice interrupted his thought process and he froze.

"Salutations, Kevin!"

 _I'm gay._

Kevin didn't turn to face the dork, as he could feel the blush rising to his cheeks. He looked down at his lap, remaining oblivious to the prominent redness on the other boy's face.

"Hey, Double Dork. What're you doin' out here so late?" He gestured to the setting sun for emphasis. The lanky boy blushed, looking away.

"I had some… stuff… to think about…" Kevin looked up, noticing the lack of sophisticated wording.

"'Stuff', huh? Heh. I was thinking, too, actually." He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, remembering that his thoughts had been revolving around the very dork in front of him. _As usual_ , he thought fleetingly. Edd's eyebrows furrowed.

"What has been troubling your mind? I-If you don't mind me asking…" His gaze flickered to his feet as he shifted them.

Kevin bit his lip and scooted over on the bench, patting the spot next to him. Edd hesitantly sat down, blushing ever so slightly.

"Have you ever… Have you ever felt unsure… of… of yourself?" Kevin asked, trying to word it so he didn't give too much away. Edd seemed thrown off by the redhead's seriousness, his eyes widening.

"Well… Well, yes. That was actually the main focus of my own thoughts… What aspect of yourself are you questioning?" His hands flew up defensively. "I d-don't mean to pry! I just…" He trailed off, blushing at himself.

Kevin looked away. _Should I? No. Too risky. Don't say a word._

"I… I've always liked girls, ya know?"

 _I thought I fucking said 'don't say a word'. What the hell, Kev._ He mentally slapped himself.

Edd's eyes widened at the jock's words, and the ravenette tensed. Kevin closed his eyes.

"Sorry if that weirds ya out, man…" Edd snapped back into reality, his hands coming up in defense once again.

"Oh, no! I simply find it a bit strange…"

Kevin winced.

"…our situations are… s-similar…"

Kevin blinked. _What-_

"Th-that is to say… I have been r-recently questioning my own s-sexual orientation…"

Kevin looked up at him, shock written across his face, as well as something else that Edd misinterpreted as disgust.

"Oh d-dear! I didn't even wait for you to c-clarify that that was the case… I ap-pologize sincerely f-for assuming such things, I-"

Kevin cut him off, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him lightly. "Chill, dork!" He chuckled, causing butterflies to erupt through Edd's stomach. "That's what I meant. I just… I can't believe it, man."

Edd gave him a warm smile, showing the gap that Kevin loved so much. "Well, just keep in mind that there isn't anything wrong with you, and anyone who tells you otherwise is not worth your time."

Kevin smiled. _The only person I'd like to spend my time with seems pretty okay with it._

"And who would that be, Kevin?"

Kevin froze. He had said that out loud?! "U-Uh…" he stuttered dumbly, a bright blush covering his face. "Uhhh…" _Damn it, make words!_

"Uh, heh, you." _NOT THOSE FUCKING WORDS._ "Damnit!" Edd's eyes widened, his jaw dropping slightly.

"P-Pardon?" he squeaked, his voice high. Kevin put his elbows on his knees, resting his head in his hands.

"Fuckkkk… This wasn't supposed to happen…" Edd put a hand on Kevin's back, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"What wasn't supposed to happen?"

Kevin groaned and leaned back, taking his hat off to run his hands through his hair. "You weren't supposed to find out! This wasn't… you weren't… ugh." Edd shook his head, still confused.

"You didn't intend for me to discover your sexual orientation? I won't tell anyone, if you do not wish for me to, and I most certainly won't judge you, as I am in the same boat. You needn't worry about my knowledge of your preferences, I assure you."

Kevin sighed. _Fuck it._ "Dork, ya got me all messed up. _You_ are the reason I ever questioned myself. _You_ are the reason I can't sleep. _You_ are the reason I can't focus. _You_ are the only thing ever on my damn mind, besides my bike, a'course. And _you_ are the reason I was sputtering like an idiot and tellin' you everything under the damn sun. I can't-… You just-… Jeez, Dork… Fuck, what is wrong with me?"

Edd blinked a few times, his blush darkening with every word. Once Kevin finished his rant, the nerd made a bold move- bold for him, of course. He reached out and gently gripped Kevin's jaw, leaning in closer. His eyes locked with the redhead's green ones, and he spoke in a whisper.

"There isn't anything wrong with you, and anyone who tells you otherwise is _not_ worth your time."

The distance between them vanished, and Kevin's eyes widened in shock. _He's kissing me, holy shit… Why is… What…_ His thoughts jumbled. All too soon, the fire radiating through him, the haziness in his mind, the butterflies flying wildly in his stomach, the lips on his- all gone. He raised a hand to his lips, gently touching where the object of his affection's lips had been. He felt his lips curling into a wide smile, his cheeks heating with a dark blush.

Kevin looked over at Edd and realized that the sun had disappeared into the horizon. Edd looked amazing. The moonlight behind him framed him, giving him an angelic glow. His blue eyes greedily snatched the light from the streetlight, making them glow even more brightly than usual. The brilliant cyan stood out from his darkened features.

"Do _you_ wanna take up some of my time?"

The corners of Edd's lips twitched up in a small smile. "I could take up some of your time tomorrow at 7, if that would be convenient…"

Kevin nodded. "Sounds like a plan, dork."

They laughed and talked for hours, enjoying each other's company in the moonlit park. Edd didn't care about the consequences of not getting enough sleep. Kevin didn't care that he was gay and had a crush (which may have been an understatement) on one of the Eds. The only thing either boy seemed to care about was right in front of them, eyes sparkling with joy.

For the first time in a while, Kevin felt entirely sure of himself.~


End file.
